Sanctuary
by ChainedInnocence
Summary: Tiden efter det stora kriget mellan ljus och mörker. Harry Potter lever i mugglarvärlden ihop med en tjej från Slytherin. Och så dyker Draco Malfoy helt oväntat upp, plötsligt ställs allt på ända igen.
1. Chapter 1

-1Folk beter sig som om de var med i TV. Ingen är sig själv längre. Oavsett bakgrund. Man kan ju försöka smälta in i mängden och bli en av dem fastän man egentligen inte alls är det. Precis så var det för honom. Utblottad och kall på Londons gator. I ett ösregn som inte tänkte avta. Allt han ägde fick plats i en ryggsäck med trasigt blixtlås. Några klädesplagg, en bok med samlade dikter av Edgar Allen Poe, plus tandborste och tandkräm. Han bar en för stor anorak, den skyddade mot vätan men höll inte kylan på avstånd och hans välkammade blonda hår hängde stripigt mot ansiktet. Vart hade värdigheten tagit vägen?

Han brukade tillhöra en respekterad och högt aktad familj, en familj vars namn inte betydde ett skit längre. De hade spridit skräck och rädsla i hundratals år och nu skrattade man åt den enda arvingen till släktets förmögenhet och spottade efter honom på gatorna. Han vände magin ryggen av egen vilja och sökte sig till ensliga platser för att slippa beblanda sig med patrasket på pubarna. De fick honom bara att inse sitt eget misslyckande.

Hungern gnagde och brödet var slut. Att stjäla var lönlöst om man inte ville springa för sitt liv från vakterna på köpcentret. Och aldrig att han tänkte rota bland skräpet i de många papperskorgarna efter vägen, för vem visste hur många olika sjukdomar man kunde få av en sådan sak. Fötterna strejkade och kroppen värkte. Han ville stanna till och gjorde det. Mitt i en högtrafikerad väg och det var allt rena turen att en hand tog tag i anoraken och drog upp honom på trottoaren innan en lastbil mejade ner honom bakifrån så att han blev mosad mot asfalten.

"Rena turen att jag fick syn på dig, annars hade du blivit mosad." Sa en käck kvinnoröst, han kände först inte igen den, men hon flämtade till när hon uppfattat vem han var. "Vad i hela friden gör du i mugglarkvarteren Draco Malfoy?"

Hans ansikte blev genast tomatrött. Kvinnan som hade räddat honom var ingen mindre än Fransisca Blake, hon bytte skola i sjätte året och hamnade på Beauxbatons, tidigare hade hon liksom han tillhört Slytherin. Till skillnad från de andra som tillhörde det elevhemmet var Fransisca snäll och kvicktänkt istället för grym och manipulerande. Hon hade egentligen velat tillhöra Ravenclaw men sorteringshatten hade känt av hennes lust att bli någonting stort och därför placerades hon där. Fransisca var brunett och hade glasögon. Hon var inte överdrivet söt, men inte heller ful.

"Jag skulle nog kunna säga detsamma!" Högg han tillbaka och spände ögonen i henne. "Eller har du också blivit allmänt åtlöje?"

Fransisca höjde bara ett ögonbryn och såg oberörd ut, för hon visste att det retade upp honom om man inte tog åt sig hans pikar.

"Nej, det är din grej, inte min." Svarade hon och flinade elakt utan att tänka på det. "Familjen Blake har fortfarande hedern i behåll."

"Så trevligt för dig då." Muttrade Draco och bet ihop för att tänderna inte skulle klappra mot varandra och avslöja att han frös, men det misslyckades och hon lade märke till det direkt.

"Min lägenhet ligger här i närheten. Följ med, du är ju stelfrusen din magra stackare."

Fransisca drog med sig Draco innan han fick ur sig någon protest.

Hon tände lampan i hallen med ett försiktigt 'Lumos' och den kastade ett svagt sken. Draco blev stående och stirrade på den enkla inredningen, drypande våt och frustrerad. Han hade hellre frusit ihjäl i någon gränd istället för att befinna sig i Fransiscas hem. Men nu hade han inget val.

"Hallå!" Ropade hon i riktning mot vardagsrummet. "Jag är hemma nu. Det är bäst för dig att du har middagen klar, annars får du diska igen."

Någon stönade irriterat och visade sig sedan ute i hallen. Draco tappade all kontroll när han såg vem det var. Gryffindors guldgosse och den magiska världens räddare. Harry Potter. Fransisca fick hålla fast honom för att han inte skulle vända om och storma ut genom ytterdörren.

"Vad gör han här?" Undrade Harry syrligt och skickade en iskall blick mot Draco. Deras ögon möttes och Draco blängde tillbaka.

"Jag hittade honom på gatan, han hade stannat upp mitt i vägen och jag räddade honom från en säker död." Svarade Fransisca medan hon hängde av sig jackan. "Var inte så otrevlig."

"Precis. Var har du artigheten Potter?" Frågade Draco och fejkade en sårad min. Egentligen var han inte det minsta förvånad över Harrys reaktion. De hatade varandra med en intensitet som aldrig skulle försvinna.

"Jag har i alla fall en gnutta vänlighet i kroppen till skillnad från dig."

Fransisca fick gå emellan dem för att slippa ett blodbad i sin egen hall, men det hindrade inte deras mordiska blickar. Hon suckade och bestämde sig för att låta det vara. Om de ville bete sig som småbarn så tänkte hon inte sjunka ner till deras nivå.

"Om du skall stanna så får du faktiskt skärpa dig Malfoy." Sa hon och knuffade bort honom från Harry. "Det gäller dig också Harry, jag vill inte ha något blodbad i mitt hem. Är det uppfattat?"

Draco korsade armarna över bröstet med en trotsig min och tittade bort från dem, men Harry sänkte blicken och såg skamsen ut. Han flydde ut i köket och lämnade Fransisca ensam med Draco.

"Glöm att jag tänker bo ihop med honom!" Utbrast Draco irriterat och hängde äntligen av sig sin genomvåta anorak. "Jag stannar och äter, sedan tänker jag gå."

Fransisca himlade med ögonen åt hans patetiska beteende. "Och hur hade du tänkt klara dig i mugglarvärlden, du vet ju ingenting om hur de lever. Magi drar till sig uppmärksamhet så jag försöker att dra ner på det. Harry har slutat helt sedan han besegrade Voldemort. Vi lever enkelt och arbetar hårt för att få ihop tillräckligt med pengar till mat. Jag förväntar mig detsamma från dig om du ska stanna."

Draco visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga eller göra. Värmen från brasan inne i vardagsrummet hade börjat tränga in nu och det kändes skönt att vara inomhus. Fast det var inget han ville erkänna förstås så han behöll sin överlägsna min och blängde på Fransisca.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni är så himla kärvänliga mot varandra?" Den frågan skulle ha kommit upp även om han egentligen inte ville veta.

"Därför att jag valde rätt väg. När alla andra i Slytherin blev dödsätare så bestämde jag mig för att hjälpa Harry. Under året på Beauxbatons blev jag starkare och kände att det var det enda rätta." Svarade Fransisca och fick lust att skratta när hon såg Dracos förvirrade min. "När kampen var över drog vi oss tillbaka och hittade den här lägenheten. Han sålde Grimauld Place och tjänade en rejäl hacka, men pengarna är på Gringotts och han känner inte att de gör honom lycklig."

Det var precis det svaret han hade väntat sig och ändå irriterade det honom. Han visste mycket väl att Fransisca aldrig hade hört hemma i Slytherin, men hon hade något som han saknade. Rätten att välja fritt. Hon hade aldrig burit den där pressande bördan att hävda sig inför sin far.

"Och nu är ni bästisar eller?" Frågan dröp av sarkasm, men Fransisca låtsades inte om det.

"Nej, men vi kommer överrens. Han är faktiskt inte så hemsk som du tror." Svarade hon och log hemlighetsfullt. "Gå in och sätt dig i vardagsrummet, soppan är snart klar. Jag ska hjälpa till med det sista."

Draco förvånades över att han faktiskt gjorde som hon sa.

Ljuslyktorna utanför kastade ett svagt sken genom vardagsrumsfönstret. Middagen åts i tystnad, Draco undvek Fransiscas blick för han visste mycket väl att hon bevakade minsta lilla rörelse och ljud som kom från honom. Harry småpratade med henne och han spetsade öronen för att höra dem lite bättre från sin plats i fåtöljen vid fönstret.

"Han måste väl hitta någonting eget någon gång, det här är inget härbärge och jag har ingen lust att leka barnvakt." Harrys ansträngda halvhesa röst gav en kraftig kontrast mot Fransiscas vänliga tjatter. "Vad jag menar är att det kan vara jobbigt nog att stöta på någon gammal bekant, men att du kommer hemdragande med min värsta fiende tar priset. Hur smälter man en sådan sak?"

Fransisca funderade en stund innan hon svarade. "Man bara låter det vara. Jag kände att jag tyckte synd om honom och han hade ju faktiskt kunnat frysa ihjäl om jag inte erbjöd honom att komma hit. Är det inte hög tid att ni släpper den där gamla barnsliga fejden nu och försonas? För jag lovar att ni åker ut om en liten gnutta elak magi tränger fram."

"Vart hade ni tänkt att jag skulle sova i natt?" Undrade Draco och Fransisca vände sig direkt mot honom, frågan var egentligen inte riktad till henne, men Harry visade inget intresse så hon var så illa tvungen att engagera sig.

"Du kan sova på soffan så länge, vi har tyvärr ingen extrasäng för den gick sönder."

"Behöver jag fråga varför?" Kommenterade Draco syrligt och flinade mot dem.

"Allt behöver inte antyda att vi har haft sex." Fransiscas comeback var väl uttänkt och Harry skickade en tacksam blick åt hennes håll. "Väx upp."

"Tack men jag är redan tjugo så det behövs inte."

Ordväxlingen dem emellan verkade roa Harry. Han satt och kämpade för att inte skratta. Fransisca fick sista ordet, det fick hon alltid nuförtiden.

"Jag märker det. Du är ju mognaden och visheten själv." Ren sarkasm, och Draco verkade faktiskt ta åt sig. "Med pappas pengar på banken och allt."

Draco gjorde en elak gest mot henne med högerhanden och vände sig bort mot fönstret igen. Nu spöregnade det helt plötsligt och han roades av att se på när folket nere på gatan flydde från det kraftiga skyfallet som livrädda hönor flydde en räv. London var riktigt charmigt på hösten.

"Vi har täcken och kuddar i klädkammaren, du får bädda själv." Sa hon och försvann ut i köket.

Han var ensam med Harry Potter. Den skräcken. Och de pratade inte med varandra för vad skulle det finnas att prata om egentligen? Här skulle han tydligen bo nu också. Med ett halvblod och en blodsförrädare. Vilket öde. Visserligen hade han nog gjort sig förtjänt av det efter alla elakheter på Hogwarts, men Draco var förändrad nu. Några småsaker kunde man däremot inte växa ifrån, som faktumet att han skulle dela lägenhet med en från Gryffindor. Det var den totala dödsstöten. Han hörde att Fransisca skramlade med porslinet ute i köket och önskade att han inte hade gett upp magin, för disk var aldrig glamouröst.

"Och vart sover du då?" Han ställde frågan innan han insåg att han faktiskt lät civil och bet sig i underläppen. Hur i helvete kunde man vara så korkad. Syrlig comeback från Potter om tre.. två.. ett..

"Det angår dig inte." Okej, kanske inte riktigt syrligt. Men Potter lät inte trevlig för det. "Håll dig till ditt liv så håller jag mig till mitt. Uppfattat?"

"Öh, om du inte redan har insett det så tillhör du tyvärr min patetiska ursäkt för ett liv." Muttrade Draco, varför måste han vara just här med världens största träskalle. "Grattis Potter."

"Ja för världen har ju inte precis slutat kretsa runt dig de senaste tre åren, eller hur Malfoy, och det lär den väl inte göra på ett bra tag heller va? Ärligt talat tycker jag synd om dig, det måste vara världens trauma att gå från bortskämd rik skitunge till hemlös och bortstött."

Det skulle ha kunnat höras om någon tappade en knappnål i tystnaden som följde.


	2. Chapter 2

Frågade man vilken häxa eller trollkarl som helst i Diagongränden om hur Draco Malfoy blev arvlös skulle det ta hela dagen att samla ihop den informationen. Alla hade hört olika. Ingen av ryktena i Daily Prophet stämde. För att få den inofficiella anledningen fanns det bara en sak man kunde göra. Fråga Draco. Någon han var innerligt less på. Alla hade sin bild av familjen Malfoy, varav femtio procent antingen var livrädda för dem eller inte brydde sig särskilt mycket om vad som hände med arvingen till Malfoy förmögenheten sedan han kastats ut på gatan och blivit hemlös.

Hela den där hemlösgrejen hade vänt om och rent av försvunnit. Nu bodde han mot sin vilja hos Fransisca, för vart skulle man annars ta vägen? Hon sa det aldrig, men han visste att hon tyckte synd om honom. I hennes liv fanns det gott om rikedomar och hon hade i alla fall välsignats med en familj som inte var maktgalen och följde minsta order från Voldemort.

Under den korta vistelsen hos henne fanns det bara en sak han aldrig riktigt blev klok på. Harry Potter. Det verkade som de hade bestämt sig för att inget hade förändrats och att de alltid skulle vara rivaler, oavsett om de var utflugna från Hogwarts eller inte.

"Harry och jag kommer bli sena ikväll, tar du matlagningen?" Han återvände till verkligheten med en smäll och grubblandet avtog.

Fransisca stod framför honom i sina arbetskläder. Hon hade fått jobb på närmaste Starbucks, inte det mest glamorösa jobbet precis, men det hjälpte henne att överleva sedan hon nekat till något som helst underhåll från sin familjs bankvalv på Gringotts. För att klara sig i mugglarkvarteren måste man ha ett jobb, för pengarna i den magiska världen hade inget värde här. Harry stack iväg tidigt på morgonen för att först cykla runt och dela ut morgontidningen och sedan skyndade han till jobbet som vakt i tunnelbanan.

"Ja jag är ju så illa tvungen." Muttrade han och korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Måste jag påpeka att i det här huset-" Började Fransisca men Draco avbröt henne.

"Hjälper vi alla till för att det ska bli så bra som möjligt, bla bla.. Skippa föreläsningen."

Han reste sig tvärt och gick ut i köket där högar av disk väntade. Ack ja, vilken underbar förmiddag. Det stod en påslagen cd-spelare i hyllan för kokböckerna och han tryckte på play utan att bry sig så mycket om vilken typ av musik som fanns i den. Någonting tungt och hårdrockliknande tydligen. Skivfodralet låg bredvid den lilla stereon. Staind. Det var inget band han hade hört talas om förut. Så kom han på att de kanske var mugglare och att detta var anledningen.

Ytterdörren slog igen och talade om att Fransisca hade gått. Han visste vart extranyckeln fanns om han ville gå ut, men att gå ut kändes inte speciellt lockande. London var kallt och grått på hösten, den andra anledningen var att han inte hade någonstans att gå. Här i området fanns inga bekanta och han ville inte träffa någon ny heller. De enda som var värda att kalla vänner fanns inte längre i livet. Han tänkte på stackars Blaise som hade fått offra sitt liv för att rädda Draco ur en knipa. Nästan alla som en gång hade tillhört Slytherin var döda eller satt i fängelse och väntade på sin dom.

Staindskivan fick gå på repeat hela dagen. Han kom att fästa sig vid de hårda gitarrerna och melodiösa balladerna. När Harry kom hem satt Draco framför den öppna spisen och läste någon bok han hade hittat i bokhyllan, en bok som bevisade att Fransiscas saker dominerade lägenheten. Hon hade mycket klassisk litteratur och verkade älska Oscar Wilde som han läste en bok av just nu.

"Kliv inte in här med smutsiga skor Potter, jag har städat."

Harry höjde ett ögonbryn, men sparkade av sig skorna utan protester.

"Vad är det jag hör, har den bortskämde Draco Malfoy som levde på service av husalver faktiskt lyft på sin feta häck och städat? Vart är världen på väg?" Undrade han med spelad förvåning. "Finns det middag, eller måste man laga den själv?"

"Ja, jag har städat, det fanns ju ingenting annat att göra och dessutom lever ni som ett par sluskar. Middagen står på spisen, jag skulle gärna äta, men jag tappade just aptiten så jag går och lägger mig istället. God natt."

Draco lade ifrån sig boken på soffbordet med en smäll och lämnade rummet.

Fransisca kom hem någon timme senare. Hon hängde av sig jackan och tog av kängorna vid dörren, sedan följde hon doften av mat mot köket. Där satt Harry framför en skål med pasta och något som var misstänkt likt svampsås.

"Undar om jag vågar äta det Draco har lagat, han kanske vill förgifta mig? På tal om det, vart är mästerkocken?"

Hon slog sig ned mittemot Harry och vågade sig i alla fall på att smaka. Maten var inte alls så motbjudande som hon hade trott. Draco kunde verkligen laga mat.

"Han sitter och surar på balkongen, där har han varit sedan jag kom hem. Har ingen aning vad det är med honom och ärligt talat bryr jag mig inte."

"Men det gör jag. Jag hörde att det skulle bli kyligare mot kvällen och om han nu sitter därute måste det vara iskallt."

Hon lämnade skålen med pasta för en stund och gick ut i vardagsrummet. Balkongdörren stod på glänt och det blåste in rök. Cigarettrök för att vara mer exakt. Hon hittade Draco, han satt lutad mot väggen och rökte medan han tittade på stjärnorna, det var en ovanligt klar himmel ikväll. Annars såg man sällan stjärnorna på grund av utsläppen från industriområdet. När han satt där i månskenet såg han så liten och skör ut. Det fanns inga spår av killen som hade svärdet slipat åt båda hållen. Hon förstod att han inte skulle komma med några vassa kommentarer mot henne för hon var inte Harry och hon tillhörde inte Gryffindor på den gamla goda tiden.

"Hur är läget Malfoy?"

Han fimpade eller snarare krossade ciagetten mot balkongens betonggolv och tittade bort mot henne.

"Varför bryr du dig om det?"

"Därför att jag inte gillar när någon skippar middagen för att han är upprörd, du kan snacka med mig om vad det nu är som tynger ner dig, jag lovar att det stannar mellan oss."

En tung suck lämnade honom. Han flyttade på sig lite så att hon också skulle få plats.

"Inget går obemärkt förbi dig, eller hur Blake?"

"Kalla mig Fransisca, vi är inte på Hogwarts nu."

"Okej. Fransisca då. Jag satt här och tänkte på hur mycket min mamma älskade stjärnklara nätter. När jag var liten brukade ta med mig ut i trädgården, sedan fick jag sitta i hennes knä medan hon pekade ut alla stjärnbilder och berättade små sagor om dem. Jag sa det aldrig, men tack vare henne behöll jag mitt höga betyg i astronomi. Nu när hon är borta så.." Han tystnade och harklade sig för att rösten inte skulle låta kvävd. "Ångrar jag nog att jag aldrig sa att jag älskade henne. Det var delvis mitt fel att hon dog, för hon ville aldrig att jag skulle ta emot det mörka märket eller följa Voldemort, samtidigt visste jag att hon inte ville trotsa honom för att han kunde döda henne. Fast ironiskt nog dödade han henne i alla fall, för att hon skyddade Severus in i det sista. Han var tillsammans med henne när hon dog och jag flydde i vild panik som den fegisen jag är. Jag såg inte ens tillbaka."

"Och nu ger du dig själv skulden för att du inte kunde hjälpa henne, har jag rätt då?"

"Ja. Jag önskar verkligen att jag vågade göra mer."

En arm hade plötsligt lindat sig runt hans tunna axlar. Han ryckte till av den varma beröringen. Det var Fransiscas arm och han märkte att han faktiskt darrade, men inte av köld utan av någonting annat också.

"Om det är till någon tröst så tror jag att hon älskade dig och ville ge dig en framtid, det var därför hon fattade de besluten hon bestämde sig för."

"Så brukade jag också tänka i början, men det går inte att sudda bort otillräcklighetskänslan liksom, fattar du? Jag ville verkligen göra något för att bevisa hur mycket hon betydde för mig. Och vet du, hon fick inte ens en värdig begravning. Det fanns ingenting kvar av henne när Voldemort hade gjort sitt. Hade inte Potter dödat honom så skulle jag ha gjort det själv. Min far förtjänar inte att jag hämnas honom, men det gör min mor. Hon var alltid bättre än honom. Klokare."

Fransisca reste sig en kort stund och försvann in i vardagsrummet, men kom snart tillbaka med en filt och några ljus som hon tände.

"Ta den här, jag ser att du fryser."

"Men du då? Är det inte kallt för dig?"

"Nä, jag har en varm tröja på mig. Du är så tunn att jag oroar mig för att du ska få lunginflammation eller något."

Draco sänkte blicken och rodnade.

"Tack. Du hade inte behövt göra det här."

När Fransisca kramade honom visste han inte hur han skulle reagera.

"Jo, jag ville göra någonting för dig. Du har förlorat allt och jag kände mig så hemsk för att jag var otrevlig mot dig i början."

"Äh, jag förtjänade det nog. Jag har inte precis varit tacksam för att du hjälpte mig den där dagen."

Konstigt nog släppte han aldrig taget om henne efter det. De delade på filten och satt kvar på balkonnen tills ljusen slockande och det blev kallt, då vågade de sig in i lägenheten igen och värmde den sista pastan som var kvar.


End file.
